Parallel Lines
by LullabyLockdown
Summary: What if Masaomi kept another secret in order to protect himself from feeling the pain of having the closest person to him, look at him with an expression of pure dissapointment...Is that wrong of him? MikadoxMasaomi. Hurt/comfort/angst/friendship
1. Typical Day

Wow! Havn't made a fanfic inna while! Well i just recently got into Durarara! and I really love it! Originally i was gonna make a Shizaya fanfic buuuuutttt I had not ideas xD fail! But i did come up with a decent (hopefully) story for MikadoxMasaomi =) Now i just wanna warn you that my grammer isn't really the best...it's not horrible, but not amazing either, but I rly hope you still enjoy it! This chapter will seem a lil boring, but I swear it'll get better. I don't plan on making many chapters of this, maybe about 5 so I don't lose inspiration! xD

Anyway, enjoy! Please review! I wanna know what I can do differently!

Disclaimer: Durarara! is obviously too awesome for me to own...sorry D=

* * *

><p>Secrets...We all have at least one. And according to the infamous, Izaya Orihara, every last human being on this Earth lies or hides things. Things they wouldn't even tell their best friend. Masaomi Kida was no exception to that statement.<p>

Masaomi was indeed guilty of hiding his "yellow scarves gang" secret from his only best friend, Mikado Ryugamine. It wasn't because Mikado wasn't trustworthy. In fact, Masaomi trusts Mikado more than anyone else he knows, even more than he trusts Saki.

But, as much as Masaomi trusts Mikado, he refrained himself from revealing anything about his dark past, and involvment with the yellow scarves. Masaomi didn't want to endanger Mikado in any way. He wanted to protect Mikado from anything negative in this town, keeping his naive and innocent self alive. Even if it meant keeping a secret from him that was eating away at Masaomi.

He wanted to keep seeing Mikado's bright smile that seemed to comfort Masaomi's mind, if even for an instant. As long as Mikado was still Mikado, he was satisfied and willing to bare through his inner turmoil.

Of coarse secrets always find a way to unfold themselves no matter how hard you try. Masaomi learned that the hard way. He watched helplessly as his best friend stares in utter shock at his beaten and bloodied form. Revealing the very secret that Masaomi tried so hard to protect Mikado from.

Feeling anger and guilt as he looked at Mikado's face. His emotions, along with the massive trama to his head, made his vision become blurry and the room kept spinning. He felt his body become heavy as it collided with the ground. His body refused to move until a thin pair of arms lifted his upper body to face the owner of those arms.

Before Masaomi passed out, he and Mikado made a promise to never hide secrets from eachother ever again. That was a promise Masaomi intended to keep. He WANTED to tell Mikado everything.

But, what if Masaomi kept a secret in order to protect himself, from feeling the pain of having the closest person to him, look at him with an expression of pure dissapointment...Is that wrong of him?

* * *

><p>Masaomi's eyes flicked open, but quickly squinted when his eyes came in contact with the small trace of sunlight that was seeping through the blinds of his apartment. He groaned for a second as he rubbed his eyes. Slowly sitting up from his bed, he recalled the dream he just had. A memory in fact, one that happened not too long ago. He glared down at his arms that were resting on his lap. It wasn't exactly the best time to remember that event.<p>

"Not exactly the best way to start a new day..." Masaomi mumbled as he slowly turned his eyes towards his electric clock. He stared at it until he finally processed that it was 7:00am.

He let out a yelp, jumping out of his bed and ran to his closet. Pulling his usual winter uniform off it's hanger, Masaomi stipped from his PJ's and quickly slipped on his uniform.

"Dammit! I'm gonna be late!" Masaomi yelled as he went from one chore to another.

He ran to the bathroom to fix his messy, dirty blonde hair the best he could. He had to keep up a reputation for the ladies of coarse! He ran to the kitchen to grab a piece of regular, non-toasted bread and shoved it in his mouth as he ran out the door.

He yelled out a farewell to his empty building as he slammed the door and raced his way down the street. Hoping he wouldn't be too late for school.

* * *

><p>Mikado let out a big yawn as he and Anri Sonohara walked towards the entrance of their school. The day started off very quiet and akward for the two, since Masaomi wasn't with them. Mikado let out a sigh.<p>

"W-Wonder why Masaomi isn't here." Mikado stuttered, breaking the akward silence between him and Anri. He raised his right hand to his head, scratching the back of it.

"He must have woke up late or something, t-typical Masaomi." He let out a small chuckle. Anri turned to him and gave a little smile and a giggle, but didn't say anything. They both turned their heads away from eachother as another akward silence fell apon them.

Fortunently, the silence was broken by a loud, unmistakenable voice calling their names. They turned and saw their blond haired friend running towards them.

"Mikado! Anri! Wait up!" Masaomi ran up to the pair. Giving them a quick greeting before he stopped to catch his breath. his un-brushed hair was messy and his uniform jacket was slumped off his shoulders. Speaking of which, Mikado noticed that Masaomi was wearing his winter uniform in the spring.

"Hey Masaomi." Mikado tried to get his attention. "Why are you wearing your winter uniform instead of your spring one?" Masaomi looked down at his arms and gave a nervous laugh.

"O-Oops! Looks like I was in such a hurry that I accidently put on the wrong uniform." Mikado looked at Masaomi curiously.

"Oh yeah? And what made you in such a hurry Masaomi?" Mikado playfully pryed at his best friend. Masaomi playfully glared back and mumbled his excuse.

"Because, my damn alarm clock didn't go off." Anri and Mikado laughed a little at his response. Mocking his bad luck. Masaomi huffed and made a pouting face.

"Hey, at least I got here on time! I run at lightning speed all the way here and this is the greeting i get from my best friend and my erotic fan girl? How rude!" As if right on cue, the first bell rang loud throughout the school. The trio looked around and noticed everyone had gone inside and headed off to their classes. Masaomi grinned and sprinted to the building, leaving his two friends to catch up.

"See ya, suckers!" Masaomi yelled over his shoulder to his two friends who began running after him, following him into the building and to their class. Masaomi smiled at the fact that unlike last year, him and Mikado were in the same class this year. They even sat next to eachother, how cool is that?

The best friends took a seat next to eachother, barely making it on time. Masaomi smiled knowing him and Mikado would be spending so much time together. But his smile faded when he thought about his big secret. Masaomi didn't know how much longer he could keep his secret from Mikado.

Eventually the secret will slip. What will happen then? What will Mikado think oh him? Would it affect their friendship? Masaomi doesn't want to have to experience the pain of losing his best friend. For that reason, he plans to keep his secret for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the school day finally rang throughout the school. Pools of students filled the halls as they all began to leave the campus. Mikado, Masaomi and Anri stayed behind, waiting till most of the students left so they didn't get stuck in the crowd.<p>

The school day went by pretty fast. Nothing special happened, but it wasn't a boring day. Just the usual. Passing notes around in class, Masaomi distracting Mikado from his school work, and having an active lunch together on the roof.

Another typical day ending for the trio, but thats the way Masaomi liked it. He didn't want anything to change. He had enough of his crazy past life, all he wanted was to live his days with his best friends, especially with Mikado.

The three began walking away from the campus. Anri split from the two boys, claiming she has something to do before she heads home. The boys smile at her and wave goodbye before they head off to their own homes.

The scene was the same for these two. Masaomi chatting away about who knows what, with Mikado smiling and chuckling at Masaomi's strange conversations. Masaomi always found joy in making his best friend smile or laugh, it always let him forget his past and secret, if even for a little while.

But Masaomi had to wonder if Mikado even liked these repeatative events. Masaomi learned why Mikado made the Dollars and moved to Ikebukuro, to add excitment to his life. He wondered if Mikado ever got bored of even talking to him.

Depressed by this thought, Masaomi thrived off making sure Mikado didn't become tired of his new found life in Ikebukuro, or with him.

"Masaomi? Are you okay?" Mikado's voise broke away Masaomi's thoughts. He looked at Mikado with a confused look.

"You looked like you were deep in thought, that isn't like you." Mikado pointed out with a hint of worry on his own face. Masaomi smiled, flattered by his best friends worry towards his well being. He let out a chuckle and wrapped one arm around Mikado's shoulder.

"Oh, Mikado~ Are you insulting me? A handsome guy like myself also has brains you know!" Masaomi joked. Mikado laughted a bit and turned his head to look at Masaomi.

"Well, whatever makes you feel better, Masaomi." Mikado mumbled with a smile. Recieving a small pout from Masaomi.

"That was mean Mikkaaadddoooo~!" Elongating his name as if he were a small child. They both laughed. Masaomi loved hearing his friend laugh, It made him feel better. They continued talking until they came to a wide fork in the road. Masaomi frowned slightly.

"Looks like this is where we split up." Mikado pointed out, his mood not seeming to change. But Masaomi seemed a little more down after Mikado's comment.

"Yeah, I guess so." That was all Masaomi managed to say in a calm tone. Masaomi hated splitting from Mikado, especially here. It was always too dangerous for him. His neighborhood didn't exactly have many people around there, plus it was an extremely getto-looking place and was a closed off area from other neighborhoods.

Usually Masaomi would escort Mikado down that creepy neighborhood, but Mikado said he was going to do some shopping before he heads home. Masaomi couldn't help but wonder if Mikado moved to this creepy area on purpose, on an attempt to make things 'interesting' for him. Masaomi quickly shook that accusation from his mind, though.

They both waved and said their goodbyes for the day and walked their seperate ways down the fork. The rest of the way home for Masaomi was uneventful and quiet.

* * *

><p>Making it to his house with no issues, Masaomi stepped inside his house and dropped his school bag near the door. Not wanting to do homework at the moment, he decided to make himself a meal. And by meal he meant making himself some instant noodles. Masaomi wasn't exactly the best at cooking, plus he was too lazy to make anything special. Instant noodles worked for him.<p>

After waiting 3 minutes for the water to cool down, Masaomi began stuffing his mouth with noodles. It only took a few minutes before he had scarfed it all down. He looked at his digital clock and saw it was almost 9pm.

Having nothing better to do, Masaomi decided to send Mikado a lil text. He flipped out his phone and pushed a few of the buttons, forming a sentence.

'Hey Mi-ka-do~! What's up?' He hovered his finger over to the send button and quickly pressed it, waiting a few seconds until it sent. When the message sucessfully sent he closed his phone and waited for a text back.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Masaomi was growing tired. No text had been sent back, so he figured Mikado was doing some last minute homework after getting home from the market. Masaomi grabbed his cell again and typed another message.

'Is Mikado doing last minute homework? ;) I decided not to do it cuz i feel my sleep is more important! I need to keep up my good looks after all, and sleep is a nessesity for that! ;) Gnight my dear Mikadooooooo-chan. 3'

Masaomi sent the message, let out a big yawn and slipped into his bed after he turned off the lights. He was rather exhausted and fell asleep rather quickly. He was looking forward to another good day tomorrow, spending it with his dear best friend. Hopeing no one would ruin that for him...

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNN!<p>

yeaaahhhhh okay, I know, nothing really happened! xD It was boring I know. But like I said, this chappy will be boring cuz it's kind of the set-up for the plot (arent first chaps usually kinda boring? o.o)

Anywhos, please review! I'm open to constructive critisism cuz i wanna make my work more enjoyable! =)

Please don't tell me how bad my grammer is tho...cuz I already know. xP

I'll try to update the next chappy soon! It probably wont be as long as this one cuz stuff will start happening quicker these next chaps, so look forward to it! Thanks for reading! =)


	2. Late To Know

**Hey guys! soooo, i'm kinda sad that I havn't gotten any reviews yet...soooo i'm guessing that my fanfic seems kinda boring...D= so, I'm hoping this chapter might help change that! =) **

**This chapter isn't very long but I kind of like how it turned out. Hopefully it's a little more exciting for you all! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**BTW, sorry if my gramer and spelling sucks...it's like 3 in the morning. xD**

**Disclaimer: Noooooo I do not own Durarara! or the characters X.X dammit...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Beep! Beep! Beep!'<em>**

Masaomi heard the obnoxious noise ringing through his ears. His eyes opened wide at the loud noise. His eyes struggled to focus, trying to blink away the wave of tiredness. He turned his head over to his alarm clock, reading 6:25am.

He let out a tired moan and raised his hand over the clock, slamming his hand over the sleep button, forcing the noise to stop. Rubbing the crust from his eyes, Masaomi slowly sits up from the bed and reaches for his phone.

He clicks through his messages and realized Mikado didn't text him back at all. He frowned at his phone, it was a little odd for Mikado not to reply.

"Awww, Mikado you're rude." Masaomi pouted, putting his phone back next to his alarm clock and headed to his closet. He pulled out his short-sleeved, spring uniform this time. He looked at the short sleeves and cursed silently. He grabbed his white pull-over, hoodie sweat shirt and put it on before putting his uniform on over top. It was a nice day outside, but Masaomi felt it was necessary for him to wear his hoddie.

He made his way to the kitchen, slipping a slice of bread into the toaster. As he waited for his bread to 'magically' become toast, he went to the bathroom to make himself look more presentable. Brushing his hair, teeth, applying deodorant and washing his face were all part of his daily routine.

When he heard a click coming from the kitchen, he assumed that his toast was ready. He grabbed the food and quickly shoved it in his mouth. Glancing over at the clock, it read 6:50am. He grabbed his phone and head out the door. He wanted to leave a little earlier so he wouldn't be late this time.

* * *

><p>The entire walk to school was boring, he didn't run into Mikado at all. He figured Mikado had left earlier than Masaomi. But when he went to his classroom, he didn't spot Mikado or his back at his desk.<p>

"Hmmm maybe he was running late?" Masaomi questioned as he walked into the hallway of the school, hoping to find Mikado soon. Instead, he found that many people were whispering and staring over at him. It was starting to creep him out. What was up with them? Was there something on his face?

Eventually he got fed up with all of the stares and whispers. He went up to a random group of guys from his class who were whispering to one another. (Not wanting to yell at any girls, he chose to yell at guys instead)

"Alright, what's everyone's problem? Why are they all staring at me?" The boys seemed to be startled by Masaomi's raised voice at them. They stammered for words, then one boy spoke up.

"W-We didn't think you would be at school today."

"What do you mean? It's a school day. Why wouldn't I be here? Last time I checked, school is on Thursdays." Masaomi was seriously confused at what they were getting at.

"We mean after what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean 'after what happened yesterday'?" The group suddenly looked at each other, extremely confused. They paused, seeming to choose their words carefully.

"You mean, you don't know?" One of the boys said quietly. God, can't these guys just spit it out already! This is seriously irritating.

"No, I haven't heard anything at all now tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Masaomi's voice raised to an irritated yell, earning lots of glances from the other kids in the hall.

"It's Mikado-" The sound of Mikado's name literally made him freeze. His heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't form a voice. What happened to Mikado? He gulped, hydrating his throat in order to form a word.

"W-What...?"

"Mikado. H-He was hospitalized last night, I thought you knew." The boy looked at Masaomi apologetic. But Masaomi grabbed the boy by the shirt, his expression changed to anger and fear. He knew it was wrong of him to grab the boy like that, but he needed information now.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell is Mikado hospitalized?" Masaomi yelled at the poor boy. The boy saw the fear in Masaomi's face, he needed to know what happened to his best friend. The grip on the boys shirt tightened as Masaomi anticipated an answer.

"Apparently, he got beaten up. Pretty badly too. I'm sorry Masaomi." The boy was suddenly dropped back on his feet as Masaomi's grip was released from the boys shirt. Masaomi fell silent, almost staring at nothing. His head became flooded with the boys words, and his head started spinning. His vision seemed to blur and he almost felt himself getting sick.

Without saying a word to the group, Masaomi forced his quivering legs to move. He ran down the hallways at maximum speed and headed towards the hospital. He didn't plan on stopping until he made it to the hospital, even if his legs gave out on him. He started feeling small tints of salted water in the corners of his eyes.

_'Why? Why did this have to happen? Mikado!'_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Something exciting happened, kinda<strong>_. _**Sorry I kinda left it at a cliffhanger, but I'll update as soon as I can! =) Some emotions will start flooding around and the things will start getting a lil depressing in the next chapter so I hope you look forward to it! Please Review and tell me your thoughts and criticisms on this!**** If I can make my story or writing better, please tell me. THANKS!**_  
><em>


	3. Hospital Visit

**I'm REALLY glad people are warming up to my story =) I hope I don't disappoint the people who actually read this!**

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own DRRR. Some ppl should be glad...haha!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Masaomi ran, and ran, and ran. His legs beginning to feel like jello, then started becoming numb due to excessive amount of running. But he promised himself he wouldn't stop until he reached the hospital, and got to see Mikado.<p>

The hospital finally came in sight, it was the same hospital that Saki and him were admitted to. He had hoped to never see this hospital again if it meant having to see someone he was close to. He definitely never wanted to see Mikado stay there.

As Masaomi entered through the entrance of the hospital, his mind kept wondering, imagining the extents of his injuries. He ran straight to the front desk, pushing away anyone in his way. He slammed his hands on the desk, scaring the poor lady at the desk. He took a second to catch his breath. He quickly lifted his head to the lady.

"Mikado Ryugamine! What room is he in?" Masaomi yelled at the lady. She stammered for words.

"W-What is your relationship to the pati-"

"I'm his best friend, now PLEASE tell me what room he's in!" He interrupted the lady, his voice pleading. The lady rushed to find Mikado's name on file, not wanting the boy in front of her to become more angry. Finally finding Mikado's name, she traced her finger over to the room number and his current heath status, making sure he was up for visitors.

"Mr. Ryugamine seems to have left the E.R. a few hours ago and is stabilized in his own room on the second floor, room 245. But, he may not be up for visitors-" Before the lady could finish her sentence, Masaomi had already ran in the direction of Mikado's room. He didn't want to have to wait for an elevator, so he ran right to the stairs to the second floor. He wasted no time running to room 245, despite a few nurses telling him not to run.

He stopped in front of a slightly opened door that read 245. He hesitated for a minute, trying to prepare himself for seeing a beaten up Mikado. To hell with that idea! There is nothing that can prepare him for this. But before he could back out of seeing Mikado, he forced himself through the door and into the room.

He froze when he saw a slightly startled (but thankfully awake) Mikado laying against the hospital bed in a slight sitting position. Masaomi could stand wide eyed as he observed Mikado's physical appearance. His right arm was in a hard cast and covered by a sling, his left eye was covered by gauze patch, gauze wrapped around his head, a swollen jaw and dark purple bruises covering the visible skin.

Masaomi guessed there were more injuries that he couldn't see, most likely internally. Masaomi moved his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His voice was frozen from the shock, he couldn't form a sentence. But Mikado did something unexpected, he smiled at Masaomi.

_'He's SMILING? Why the hell is he smiling at a time like this? Has he not seen the shape he's in?'_

Masaomi was about to say something but, Mikado beat him to is.

"I'm so glad you came Masaomi!" Mikado's smile widened, but Masaomi stayed still with eyes widened. His mouth finally forming a sentence.

"Mikado, w-what the hell happened to you?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper. Mikado's big smile slowly became just a small smile as he looked down at his arms.

"Well...last night I kind of got beaten up by some guys late last night, after we split up. They were beating me for a few minutes till some guy came around, making the gang of guys run off. The guy saw me and called 911 before I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was in the emergency room getting a bunch of tests and on an oxygen breather." Mikado explained making Masaomi's fists clench at every detail until his knuckles turned as white as a ghost.

_'Dammit! I knew I should have stayed with him! If I were there, non of this would have happened to him!'_

Masaomi slowly walked towards the bed Mikado was laying on, trying to get a better look of his injuries.

"So...what are all your injuries Mikado?" His voice stayed almost a whisper, afraid to ask about his injuries. Mikado started pointing around his body.

"Well, other than the obvious bruising I have a small concussion, a temporarily blind left eye, a few broken ribs, a bruised and slightly ruptured liver, a broken right wrist and my right shoulder is dislocated." Mikado paused to laugh a little. "But the dislocation was due to me tripping while trying to run from them." He continued to awkwardly giggle, trying to lighten Masaomi's mood, but it didn't work. It only made Masaomi more frustrated and sad.

"Dammit Mikado, how the hell can you joke about something like this? You could have been killed! Don't you get it?" Masaomi's voice raised to a yell. Mikado flinched but his face stayed calm.

"Masaomi, calm down. I'm fine, the doctors and nurses stopped the bleeding in my liver and said i should be fine. I'm not dead so there's no need to worry." Mikado smiled a bit. Masaomi started shaking a bit and lowered his head to where Mikado couldn't see his eyes.

"You just don't get it." Masaomi whispered, Mikado didn't hear what he said.

"What did you say Masaomi? I didn't hear you." Mikado asked, but Masaomi growled and changed the subject.

"Who did this?" Masaomi's voice was a small growl, clenching his teeth together. Mikado looked at him a little confused but stayed silent. When Masaomi didn't receive a reply, he lifted his head to look at Mikado.

"Mikado, I need you to tell me who the hell did this to you!" Masaomi clarified. Mikado began to fidget with his fingers a little bit and slightly averted his eyes away from Masaomi.

"I-I don't know...I didn't get to see them well." Mikado stammered quietly, Masaomi barely heard him.

_'Bullshit! I can tell he knows who did this to him.'_

"Mikado, you're a horrible liar. Now tell me who did this to you! I bet it was the yellow scarves, those bastards still want revenge on me and went after you! If it was them I swear, I'll hunt them down and I'll-"

"You'll do what Masaomi? Beat them up like they did to me? No! I refuse to tell you!" Masaomi froze in surprise from being interrupted by his best friend, who seemed equally as mad as Masaomi was just now. Mikado sat up from his bed and glared at Masaomi, he'd never seen Mikado glare before.

"But why?" Was all Masaomi could manage to say. Mikado's face softened after looking at his best friends shocked expression. Mikado let out a long sigh. Turning his head away from Masaomi, and looked down at his lap. After a kewl seconds of silence, Mikado answered Masaomi's question.

"Because...I never want to see you like that ever again." Mikado's voice was quiet, but Masaomi heard him. Masaomi's looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Masaomi replied just as softly. Mikado clenched his unbroken fist as he gripped his hospital covers. He turned his head towards Masaomi with a serious look on his face, his eyes were almost glass-like.

"I never want to have to see you beaten and bloody like that ever again, Masaomi." Mikado raised his voice, Masaomi's eyes widened at his words.

"When I found you kneeling in the middle of a huge crowd of yellow, all covered in blood, I felt worried. Then you passed out and I got scared, I thought i was going to lose you." Mikado's voice quivered a bit. Masaomi tried to fish for words, but he didn't know how to reply to Mikado. The room stayed silent for a few seconds, letting the two best friends gather their thoughts.

"Please Masaomi, promise me something." Mikado finally broke the silence.

"Promise you won't go after anyone. I don't want to see you hurt every again. Last time you were lucky you didn't die, I don't want you taking another chance, I won't allow you to." Mikado's voice became stern, but Masaomi could tell he was holding back his quivering voice. Masaomi clenched his fists.

_'Why Mikado? Why are you so much stronger and forgiving than I am? Think about yourself once in a while you big idiot!' _

Masaomi thought about the promise Mikado wanted him to make. Could he really hold himself back from beating the shit out of the pricks who beat up Mikado? He has to...If Mikado wants him to hold back, then he has no other choice. He doesn't want to disappoint Mikado, he doesn't want to lose their friendship.

"Fine." Masaomi growled quietly. "I promise Mikado, I wont go after anyone." Mikado smiled a bit at Masaomi's painful approval.

"But-" Mikado flinched a bit, a condition? "If anyone tries to come after you again I wont hesitate to kick some ass got it? No one will ever mess with my best friend ever again!"

Mikado chuckled a bit at his compulsive friend, but he could tell Masaomi was dead serious.

"Alright, deal. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again." Mikado assured his best friend, he seemed to relax a bit after the deal was made. They both let out a sigh.

"So, how long are you going to have to stay in the hospital?"

"Hmmm, they said a few days. But because of the concussion I have to stay awake for at least 24 hours to make sure I don't slip into a coma, so I'll be awake all night." Mikado moaned. He's never been able to stay up late, not even at the sleepovers with Masaomi. Masaomi shivered at the thought of Mikado slipping into a coma, that was dangerous.

"Well, maybe I'll come back after school and stay with you all night." Masaomi let out a small smile. Mikado protested though.

"No way Masaomi! There's school tomorrow, you can't just skip school to look after me."

"Sure I can! Watch me, I'm Masaomi Kida, I can do anything I want." Masaomi gave a goofy grin, lightening the mood. But Mikado still protested.

"But, I don't know if the hospital will let you stay..."

"Psh, I'll think of an excuse. No nurse could resist my sexy charm." Masaomi gave a little wink.

"What if I told you I had a male nurse." Mikado snickered, Masaomi's face twisted.

"Damn, that's bogus!" Masaomi pouted. "Oh well, I'll just bring Anri with me and use her as bait!" Masaomi chuckled.

"Masaomi! That's not cool! You shouldn't use her like that."

"Chill dude, I'm only kidding." Masaomi laughed. "Oh, speaking of Anri, I should probably go back to the school and let her know your doing ok." Mikado gave a nod in response. Masaomi grabbed his bag and started walking out the door.

"I'll see you later tonight Mikado! Later!" Masaomi waved to Mikado and bolted back to the school before Mikado had the chance to protest to him staying the night. Mikado let out a sigh and asked himself what he was going to do for the next 24 hours...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter! And I hope the conversation between these two were accurate and in character. Thank you to the people who ACTUALLY review my story. You guys make my day! =) Ok, it's like...really late and i'm like super tired so I'm sorry if there are some errors. Well imma sleep now ;) Baii biii~<strong>


End file.
